


Can Jedi Dream ?

by Iamsercetlynot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Great Gatsby Fusion, Anakin is Gatsby, Angst, Clovis is Tom, Clovis is a pig, F/M, Gen, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, Kinda?, Not A Fix-It, Obi-Wan is Nick, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme is Daisy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Satine is Jordan, Ventress is Myrtle, Vos is wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsercetlynot/pseuds/Iamsercetlynot
Summary: This is a Great Gatsby AU.  Of all the mysteries in the galaxy, the one most prominent in Obi-Wan's mind is this. Who is Skywalker and why does he want Padme Amidala?
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Rush Clovis, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Can Jedi Dream ?

Obi-Wan Kenobi came into the West Egg quietly. He stood up residence in a small cottage, with only a small garden fenced in front for a yard. The inhabitants did not take much notice of the man. He was a Jedi. That cottage was always occupied by Jedi. Peacekeepers tasked to keep a world or city safe from warring forces. They were above the politics that surrounded them. Most Jedi were of Republic sentiment, but even so, they kept a position of neutrality. West Egg was known to be a no man's land. Town, on its back, was controlled by the Separatists. The East Egg, on its front, was controlled by the Republic.

No, the inhabitants of West Egg were more interested in his next-door neighbor. A huge sprawling mansion. Its owner was known to be even larger than his home. Friend of all, an enemy of none. His grounds were filled with speeders and airships of republic and separatists alike. Generals, spies, senators, traders… they all came to enjoy his food and drink. His battle displays were known to be the best, the debates held there stimulating, and the decorations dazzling.

All of this did not concern Obi-Wan. He'd been assigned to the West Egg guardianship to work out a peace deal between the Town and East Egg provinces. There was a galactic war ongoing split over Republic and Separatists differences. The Republic needed backing from more senators. Especially Senator Padme Amidala Clovis. The former queen of Naboo, she now spoke for their people in the galactic senate. It was to her house that he went to now.

"Master Kenobi! The council said that you weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow." Rush Clovis came to greet him.

Obi-Wan shook hands with the man. He was tall and dark with strong, tan fingers. Clovis had a weak face, his chin almost as long as a receipt. He was the head of the Galactic banking party. Like the Jedi, they claimed to be neutral. Despite his marriage to the republic senator, Obi-Wan suspected that he had a bias. Whether Republic or Separatist leaning, he intended to find out. "My ship was faster than expected," Obi-Wan said.

Clovis released his hand. "My wife will be pleased to hear of your arrival. Won't you follow me?"

Obi-Wan followed his host through the hall. They passed by many portraits of past Naboo Queens. "I suppose things are busy here?"

"Only on the weekdays. My wife insists on saving the weekends for rest. Some Naboo policy. I don't mind, it gives me time to golf. We have a sprawling course on the grounds y'know." Clovis launched into a speech on the history of Golf as they meandered down the hallways.

They came to an open doorway of a sitting room. It was a large room, decorated with open windows and billowing curtains. Two women on blue sofas sat around an oak table, engaged in a game of chess. A digital timer sat at their side. Obi-Wan saw at once that the rows of captured pieces were equal. A brunette and a blonde. The brunette he recognized as Senator Padme Amidala. They'd crossed paths before, during senate meetings and bipartisan dinners. She wore her hair piled up on the top of her head, garbed in the dark purple hues of Naboo. Intent on the board before her. Rather unlike her opponent. The blonde woman had stretched out in mock indifference. Her clear blue eyes followed Padme's every move. Her short blonde hair came down in ringlets to her shoulders, blue pepper earrings dangling. She looked like an ice princess. Familiar….

Clovis interrupted their reverie. "Master Kenobi has arrived."

The women turned towards him. The blonde averted her eyes as if that would keep him from acknowledging her.

"Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi." She left her game to greet him, extending her hand. "Please, call me Padme. I hope Clovis has shown you around the grounds."

Obi-Wan bowed over her hand and released it. "Not yet. Perhaps you would be as kind to take me on a stroll."

"After the meal perhaps.

"Satine Kryze, the chess player." She pointed to the other woman. It was then Obi-Wan remembered.

"Yes….. We've already met." Obi-Wan said slowly.

"He guarded me during my Mandalore games," Satine said crisply, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her skirt.

"It's been a long time," He barely managed to keep control of his voice. So she hadn't forgotten him? That was years ago…..

"Or perhaps not long enough." She fired back. "Tell me, do you still solve your problems with that lightsaber?"

But perhaps time cannot heal all wounds. "A wise woman taught me to try my words first." He met her gaze.

"Is that why they call you the negotiator now?"

"What a pity that you're a Jedi, Kenobi. Otherwise, I'd play matchmaker. You'd be married by spring and have beautiful children. I predict ten in your future." Padme teased, interrupting their verbal spar. She clapped her hands and her butler appeared. "C-3PO, is the food ready?"

"Why yes, M'lady. Dinner will be served in the hall if you would follow me."

Obi-Wan recognized him from past Senator meetings. A gold plated droid with a tendency to drone on. Thankful for his arrival, he followed it to a table decked with delectable food items. It was only after a plate of chicken and East Egg potatoes that he felt the blush fading from his ears.

"The trouble," Clovis took a deep breath. "Is not with high-interest rates."

Obi-Wan forked another piece of meat. The banker had been droning on and on about this for a half-hour. Completely obvious to his companion's disinterest, Rush Clovis was discussing the conversions between the different fiat currencies and gold. Obi-Wan had been interested at first, thinking that it would give him insight into the Naboo trade. Instead, he'd been treated to a history of how fiat currencies had begun. Satine seized the banker's momentary pause to direct a question towards Obi-Wan. "Where have you taken up residence Master Kenobi?"

"The Jedi Cottage." He answered quickly, ignoring the indigent look on Clovis's face.

"In West Egg, I presume?"

"Next to the Skywalker mansion." He confirmed.

"I suppose it should be hard to sleep, with all of the noise. They say that he's hosted at least a hundred parties since he arrived two months ago."

"Skywalker?" Senator Amidala asked.

Obi-Wan glanced sharply at her. Was it just his imagination, or did her voice shake?

"Skywalker is a myth," Clovis said, determined to not be left out of the conversation. "No one's even met the man."

"Are you suggesting droids host it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm saying that it's not just one man! How else does a person manage to get people of such diverse groups together?"

"By being neutral." Satine pointed out.

"Trust the pacifist to talk about neutrality." Clovis scoffed. 

"Clovis dear," Padme warned.

3-CPO entered. "A comn for Master Clovis."

"Excuse me." Clovis pushed back his chair and left. The double doors swung shut behind him.

Padme tossed down her napkin. "Excuse me," She murmured, following close on his heels.

Obi-Wan looked at Satine, prepared for another battle of the wills. She too had leaped up and crossed to the swinging doors.

"Perhaps we-"

"Shh." Satine interrupted, holding a finger to her lips. "Listen."

He fell silent. Off in the distance, he could hear Padme's voice. Hushed, but rising in anger. "Not with company~"

"Clovis has another woman in Town," Satine said

Clovis would cheat? On Senator Amidala? "And here I thought he had a brain," Obi-Wan said.

She smiled at him, her lips tight. "You'd think she'd have the decency to not call during dinner."

"She could divorce him."

"And lose the banking clans support?" Satine shook her head. "He'd target the Naboo. She can't risk that."

"She'd sacrifice her happiness for Naboo?"

"Of course. What a strange question from a Jedi." She stepped towards him. "Haven't you done the same?"

Padme reappeared. A thick cape hung around her shoulders as if it were the reason for her quick departure. She smiled at him. "Master Kenobi, won't you take a walk with me?"

Obi-Wan followed her out into the gardens. Huge sculpted bushes and water fountains dotted the grounds. A handmaiden followed close behind. Obi-Wan recognized her as one of the famed queen doppelgangers. The Naboo queens enlisted a group of women almost identical to themselves in appearance to guard and care for their health during and after their reign on Naboo. Padme was no exception to this rule. It was rumored that she had 10 such handmaidens.

"Naboo does not wish to enter the war." Padme did not waste time with small talk. Obi-Wan appreciated that.

"Not even if it is Naboo's entrance that will end it?"

"And yet Naboo's entrance may prolong it. There is no way to tell." They stopped on the edge of a balcony overlooking the grounds. Padme rested her arms on it, looking out over it. "Master Kenobi, can the Jedi dream?"

"The Jedi dream of peace for the galaxy. It is the basis of our calling." He said automatically.

She looked at him in bemusement. "I ask of you. Not of your order."

A woman in pink. Blonde hair streaming out behind her. Running towards him, crushing him into a hug. Clear blue eyes looking up into his in adoration. He hadn't thought of her in years. Until today.

"Then no. I haven't dreamed in a long time." Obi-Wan said slowly.

"I dream… of a land of peace and prosperity. No more wars… no more pain or death or tears." Padme's hands tightened on the railing. She gazed out over the grounds of her home, out towards the lake, where a dock for boats lays. A green light blinked there, reflecting out against the water. Obi-Wan could see his cottage across it, dwarfed beside the Skywalker Mansion. "I dream of love."

"Do you not have love?" He asked gently.

"I have a love for my country. Clovis…." She took a deep breath. To push any remaining bitterness out of her tone. "I love Naboo as much as he loves his women and his money and his power. And if our union is what it takes to realize my dream, so be it. "

"Perhaps children will rekindle what was once there." He tried.

"Children? Oh-" Her voice caught. On longing and despair, of a fantasy she dared not realize. Obi-Wan knew then that it was not Clovis's children whom she wished to bear. Clovis's children with his weak, corrupt face….. Not even rumors of pregnancy between them and it had been a marriage of five years….

She turned to look at him. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Threatening to smear her mascara and dribble down into her lipstick. "I hope my children will be dreamers. That is the best thing I can give them, the power to dream."

"Let it be so," Obi-Wan said hollowly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you now, I believe the ending is sort of happy only if you squint and still believe in hope. It's all plotted out so I hope yall stick around and enjoy! :))) I'm excited to see to give a star wars take on the green light and the other metaphors in the novel. If you're in Texas stay safe !


End file.
